WolfBane
by TransformersBeeFan
Summary: A new relic has been found, but the relic turns the two youngest Autobots and two Decepticons into large metal dire wolfs. Can they turn back to normal or will they die trying? Torture and energon spills in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**WolfBane.**

**A/N: I had a dream and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm making a new story.**

**Summary: A new relic has been found, but the relic turns the two youngest Autobots and two Decepticons into large metal dire wolfs. Can they turn back to normal or will they die trying? Torture and energon spills in later chapters. **

"Smokescreen and Bumblebee, I have a mission for both of you," Optimus said well Ratchet powered up the ground bridge. Smokescreen perked up, "Is it a relic? I'm going to beat every slagin' Con."

Bumblebee ignored Smokescreen, "_Where are we going?" _Ratchet answered, "A forest in California. The Red Wood forest it would seem."

"I have decoded coordinates for other relic. I'm sending you two."

Smokescreen smiled and started running toward the ground bridge, "Come on Bumblebee." Smokescreen ran through the ground bridge.

Bumblebee sighed, "_Do I have to go with him? Hurry Ratchet, close the bridge._" Optimus walked up to the scout and put his hand on Bee's shoulder. "Be careful, and keep an eye out for Smokescreen. He is very rash." Bee nodded and ran through the ground bridge.

Smokescreen ran through the ground bridge and froze when he looked around. Large trees, hundreds of feet tall, making any transformers look like ants. This place was beautiful. Right in front of Smokescreen was a small creek and all around large trees. The sunset was shining between the trees, making everything glow.

"_You are coming?_" Bumblebees' beeps broke the beautiful silence, and made Smokescreen jump. Smokescreen turned around and saw the ground bridge was gone and Bumblebee was standing in its place.

Bumblebee started walking away from the creek. Smokescreen ran to catch up. "_The coordinates are about half a mile, so not that far._" Bumblebee beeped.

The two Autobots kept walking and looking at the area, looking if any Cons' were nearby.

Bumblebee finally stopped, "_This is the place._" Both bots looked around. Nothing but trees and more trees. Smokescreen looked at the ground, "Guess we have to dig." Bumblebee nodded, and both Autobots started digging.

After an hour digging Smokescreen hit something. The young solider smiled, "I found it. That's another one!" Bumblebee rolled his optics and watched as Smokescreen lifted the relic out of the ground. Smokescreen opened the relic case and lifted the relic out.

It was a glowing green gem inside of a clear case with a metal wolf head carved in it.

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side. "_What is that?_" Smokescreen opened his mouth to answer when someone beat him to it.

"Well look at this, my Lord. They found it for us." The Autobots turned around and saw the Deceptions' medic, Knockout and the Deception leader himself, Megatron.

Smokescreen noticed Bumblebee's door wings went down a little. "This is not good." Smokescreen said. Bee gave him a look, "_You don't say. Soundwave must be nearby; I can't connect to the base._" Smokescreen turned around hoping to find an escape route, but was horrified when at least twenty vehicons around them.

Megatron walked forward, right up to the two Autobots and smiled, "Give me the relic and your death will be fast and painless."

Bumblebee opened up a com. link between himself and Smokescreen. '_Did you bring the phase sifter?' _Smokescreen mentally slapped himself. '_No._'

Both Autobots slowly stepped back from the Deception leader. Megatron brought out his sword, "Give the relic to me, NOW!"

Smokescreen smirked, "Come and get it."

The vehicons activated their weapons and fired at the Autobots. The Autobot scout easily dodged the gun fire, but the inexperience Autobot ran and tackled a vechicon and hid be hide a tree.

Smokescreen opened the com. link. '_Do you have a plan?' 'I didn't plan it being an ambush, but we can't fight our way out. We can spilt up, you take the relic and hide and I'll draw their fire.' _

Smokescreen shook his head, even though Bumblebee couldn't see him. _'No way am I letting you have all the fun_. _I can fight.' 'They were right you are stubborn. Listen to me. Run right now, and they won't notice you, I'll keep them busy. I'm a scout, this is what I do. Fight and hide. Run and get help. NOW!'_

Smokescreen was surprised, but did what he was told for once and hoped he wouldn't regret this. He ran further into the forest trying to get a signal, nothing.

He ran until he didn't hear anybody fallowing him. He stopped and looked around. This is where the ground bridge was. "Optimus? Is anyone there? If you can hear me send help, I have the relic but Bumblebee and I were separated, it was a trap. Megatron was waiting for us. Can you hear me?"

Smokescreen heard a laugh and turned around and felt himself being electrified and darkest greeted him.

Bumblebee saw Smokescreen run. True to his word, he started firing at the Con's, hoping to draw their attention, it worked. He offlined three vehicons and fired at the rest, but there were too many.

He ran in the opposite direction of Smokescreen. The scout would turn around and fire and then keep running. Bee took a turn, then other, then other. He stopped and hid be hide a large tree and listened.

He heard footsteps going away from him. He slowly walked out of his hiding place, and stopped, and looked and listened, nothing. He walked around carefully, hiding in shadows.

He froze when he heard voices. Vehicons, no doubt. He carefully went around the talking vehicons, not making a sound. '_Where are Megatron and Knockout? Did they fallow Smokescreen?'_

Bumblebee heard footsteps and stopped walking, and so did the other foot steps. He turned around and saw no one, but they could be hiding be hide the trees. Bee started walking again, quieter and slower, and stopped again when he heard a buzzing noise.

No animal could make a buzzing sound that loud.

He heard a plasma gun go off. His right shoulder exploded energon and debris of yellow armor. Bumblebee screamed when he was shot, and fell on his back, fighting not to go into stasis.

Bumblebee looked around with burly vision, he saw who shot him.

"Did you really think that trick would work? Foolish Autobot and I still have to repay you for bringing me back to the living and for taking the Spark Extractor from me scout" Megatron walked to the wounded Autobot scout and smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Megatron picked up Bee by the neck. Even damaged, this gave Bumblebee flashbacks of Tyger Pax. "But the fun is going to have to wait I'm afraid." Megatron slammed Bumblebee on the ground.

Megatron looked at his prisoner. _'The scout is out cold. Knockout better have got the other Autobot by now.'_ Megatron thought to himself.

Megatron walked through the ground bridge that appeared, dragging the unconscious Autobot with him.

**A/N: The next chapter or the next one after that is going to get messy. No slash, just tortured and energon spills. **


	2. Chapter 2

WolfBane Ch. 2

**A/N…**_**(Hides behide a desk)**_** I'm SSOOOO sorry. Two months. Wow, that sucks. I had school and family troubles. If I have any readers left, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me. On a lighter note my birthday is on Sunday, that's right on Easter. Plus it's my sweet 16. **

Smokescreen painfully opened his optics, electric shocks still going through his frame. He looked around and found he was in a dark room, the only light hanging above him. His arms were tied above him, making Smokescreen arms start to cramp, and his feet were off the ground as well.

Smokescreen put his head down, trying to think when he heard a sound. Smokescreen looked up and was surprised to see Soundwave behind a panel, staring at him. He didn't even see Soundwave there earlier. "What are you looking at?" Was all Smokescreen could say before electricity went through his frame, making him scream.

After hours of Soundwave making him scream, Smokescreen's head was spinning. He was tired, and just wanted to fall into recharge. He looked up and saw Soundwave walk out of the room. Smokescreen smiled to himself and fell into a peaceful and painless darkest.

Smokescreen woke up screaming, his spark was in pain. The pain was like fire, spreading through his frame. He felt was if he was on fire, the air around him started to shimmer from the heat. He could feel something in his head and spark.

Smokescreen saw a forest burning, metal wolfs running from the fire. Two wolfs stopped and looked at him, one was yellow and black, with a large scar on his neck. The other was white, and blue with red stripes running down his head.

They raised heads and howled, a long sad note and the flames engulfed them.

Smokescreen woke hours later, his spark still hurt a little. He shook his head, "_What was that?" _He thought to himself. He looked around again; no one was in the room, but him.

**/BREAKLINE/**

Bumblebee just wanted to go into a peaceful recharge, but that will never happen. For one, the scout could not have a peaceful recharge because of memories of Tyger Pax, and memories of his youngling hood, but that's other story.

And the second reason he couldn't go into recharge, was he was leaking energon like crazy, and had the mad Decepticon leader making Bumblebee's life like the Pit. Bumblebee's frame was covered in cuts and dents. A small pool of energon was forming under the damaged scout.

An evil chuckle made Bumblebee snap out of his thoughts. He looked up into the dark optics of Megatron. "Still won't tell me, will you? I will ask you again. WHERE IS THE AUTOBOT BASE! WHAT DOES THE NEW RELIC DO!?" Megatron growled when Bee didn't answer his questions.

The evil mech walked around Bumblebee. The scout felt Megatron's hand grab one of his door wings. Bumblebee screamed in pain when Megatron ripped off a door wing. Energon flowed down the scouts back, wires and circuits exposed.

Megatron tossed the door wing, and smiled. The dark lord grabbed Bumblebee's small battle mask, and pulled. The small damaged scout started shaking. Horrible memories plaguing his mind. Megatron tossed the small battle mask by the scout's door wing, and laughed. Megatron grabbed Bee's chin and made him look into his dark red optics, "You should not wear the mask. The scar shows bots that you are nothing, a waste of scrap."

Bumblebee didn't say anything, he knew this game, they hurt you emotionally, and physically. They try everything to make you talk. Even if he wanted to Bee couldn't, Megatron didn't know this, but the small mask helped him make the beeps he used to talk. Without it, he was a mute. Hours of 'playing' with The Dark Lord, losing a door wing, and Megatron talking about Tyger Pax, all that didn't make Bee feel like scrap. Now Bumblebee felt he was nothing, without his voice no one would care about him. It happened before, it would happen again.

Megatron looked at the large scar on the scout's neck, Megatron did like his work. He released his prisoner's chin, and walked out of the prison cell, energon on his hands.

**/BREAKLINE/**

Knockout scanned the new relic that the Autobots found. His scan came up with nothing. The records had no information about this relic, just the coordinates to where it was found. Knockout sighed and silently wished Starscream was still here.

Knockout was a medic, and Starscream was a scientist. And the one thing they need is gone.

Great.

The noise from the door opening made Knockout jump a little. "Knockout, report." Knockout turned around and saw Megatron and Soundwave walk in. Knockout noted to himself that Megatron had energon on his hands.

"Nothing yet, my Lord." Megatron growled, "Soundwave help Knockout search the database." Soundwave nodded and walked over to the computer screen and started typing.

"My Lord, did the Autobot say anything about the relic?" Knockout asked. Megatron got a rag and cleaned the energon off his hands and growled, "That waste of scrap didn't say a word."

/BREAKLINE/

Knockout rolled around on his berth, the medic sighed. Recharge came hard for the medic.

'_Energon was spilled on the frozen ground. The sky was grey with snow lightly coming down. He looked around and smelled energon_. _He looked around and a saw an injured yellow wolf with a large scar that was growling at him. He bared his teeth and growled back._

_ A shot rang out. The yellow wolf had a look of fear on his face, his chest slowly turned blue with energon. The other wolf collapsed and he slowly walked to the fallen wolf. He showed his teeth and grabbed the yellow wolf's scared throat and bit down. _

_ The yellow wolf whimpered and slowly went limp. He let go of the wolf's throat and with energon on his muzzle, he howled. A long warning howl, warning anyone to challenge him.'_

Knockout fell on his berth and looked around. His core temperature was high, not good. He shook his head and got up off the floor. Knockout walked fast to his lab and started scanning himself for viruses, nothing.

"That relic did something," he whispered to himself.

THREE DAYS LATER

Ratchet looked at the monitor, hoping to find the Nemesis's signal. Ratchet rubbed his optics, it's been three days since Bumblebee and Smokescreen went missing.

When they got Smokescreen's broadcast, it was too late. When the Autobots got to the forest, no one was there, but dead or dying vehicons. Ratchet eased their passing, he was a medic first, then a solider. They found a pool of energon, and yellow armor. Ratchet knew Bumblebee wasn't dead; there wasn't enough energon, or armor. There wasn't a sign of Smokescreen, no energon or anything.

The Autobots went back to their base; sadden by the thought of the two youngest members in the Con's hands.

Ratchet worried about Rafael, what would he say to the human? Raf was in Iowa, visiting family. The human hasn't been with the Autobots for several weeks, but was going to return within the week. Bee and Raf were close like brothers. When Rafael was hurt Bumblebee did every in his power to help him. Rafael will be the same no doubt.

Ratchet looked over at the Autobots and the humans. Bulkhead was pacing, Miko was sitting on the rail, looking grim. Acree was sitting on the ground hugging her knees, sadness in her optics. Jack was sitting by Miko; both humans looked the same, sad, and tired.

Optimus was in his room working, trying to keep his mind busy. Ratchet looked back at the monitor, typing here and there. Ratchet growled to himself, normally it would be easy to find the Nemesis, but the Con's had increased security.

Ratchet was worried about Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Megatron barely knew Smokescreen, but Megatron knew Bumblebee all to well. Ratchet was scared the dark Lord would want to finish want he started at Tyger Pax.

The old medic was scared he wouldn't be able to fix Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

**Jack**

_"It's been three days."_ Jack thought to himself. The teenager could feel the anger and saddens in the room. Jack had seen the Autobots like this before when Optimus thought he was Orion Pax. Wanting to do something, but couldn't do a thing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

WofBane Chapter 3

'_Thoughts'_

Knockout looked over the Autobot. The Autobot looked pitiful, to say the least. There was a decent size pool of energon under the hanging Autobot. The scout's right shoulder looked like scrap; it was the main reason for the energon leak. The Autobot was covered in dents, and scratches. The scout was also missing a door-wing, thanks to Lord Megatron. But the most noticeable, was the large scar on his neck. The scar didn't look new. '_Is that how he lost his voice_?' Knockout thought to himself. Knockout walked to the yellow Autobot, the medic noticed the Autobots optics were dimmed, most likely from pain.

Megatron wanted Knockout to see why the Autobot stopped making sound. No noise has escaped the Autobot for three days. No bleeps, whistles or any type of noise have come from the Autobot.

Nothing.

The scout didn't even look at Knockout when the medic lifted the scout's head to see the damage. The small battle mask was ripped off (Thanks to Megatron most likely), making energon slowly leak down his face. The pale scar covered his neck and part of his jaw. Knockout let the scout's head drop and walked behind the Autobot. Wires and circuits were exposed where the door-wing was supposed to be. More energon was leaking from the wound. Knockout walked in front of the Autobot.

Part of Knockout wanted to kill the Autobot, for scratching his paint in New York, but a small part, a very small part of him felt bad.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked up from the floor. "Have you dreamed of wolves lately?"

'_Why am I asking him? He can't even talk! Primus I'm lonely'_

Bumblebee just looked at him, and slowly his optics fell to the ground again. Knockout growled and turned around and started walking to the door to the cell, "You're pathetic, you know that?" And Knockout walked out.

Knockout went straight to the med bay, walking fast the medic walked right into Dreadwing. Knockout muttered a sorry, but looked at Dreadwing who kept walking and seemed deep in thought. '_Rude'_ Knockout thought.

Knockout walked in his med bay and saw Soundwave at the computer typing things in, still trying to see if there was some information about the relic. Knockout went to the relic and stared at it. _'It did something. But what?'_ Knockout thought if anything seemed strange with Megatron and the Autobots because all of them were exposed to the relic. No vehicons survived the fight with the two Autobots, so Knockout couldn't study them. Megatron was been in a lot, talking about wolf dreams and his core temperature rising to dangerous levels, the same thing was happening to him too.

The medic tried to ask the Autobot scout, but the pathetic scout wouldn't answer him. He asked Soundwave if the other Autobot was having the same problems. Soundwave showed him the Autobot core temperature, and it was dangerous high at times. Same with all of us, that were exposed to the relic. _'But why isn't affecting Soundwave and the others?' _

**SOMEWHERE ON THE NEMESIS**

Dreadwing walked in the halls of the Nemesis, thinking of his offlined brother. Soundwave recorded the battle, so Dreadwing watched his brother fall, to the Autobot scout. Dreadwing was proud that Skyquake didn't shame himself. By refusing to be under Starscream's leadership, Skyquake showed honor and loyalty to Megatron.

He was in an energon mine with Vehicons when Megatron and Knockout brought the Autobot prisoners on board the Nemesis. One Autobot was the new recruit, going by the name Smokescreen. The other Autobot was the one that offlined his twin.

Bumblebee.

The mighty Skyquake; the one who had the mission to offline the Prime, was offlined by a little, young, and inexperienced Autobot scout, Bumblebee.

Ever since Dreadwing came to this small little planet, he wanted to go to his twin's grave, but never went.

Dreadwing soon found himself on the top of the Nemesis.

The sky was a light blue, with little clouds staining the sky with white. Dreadwing felt a slow and clam wind against his dark armor. Today he would finely visit his brother.

Dreadwing transformed and took to the skies. Dreadwing, like any other flier, loved to fly. He flew was fast as he could; something in his spark was telling him to visit Skyquake's grave. It seemed like hours of flying, but Dreadwing knew it was only thirty minutes. Dreadwing flew low to the ground, transformed and fell to the ground.

Dreadwing looked around. The sky was grey and was lightly raining, with lighting flashing every now and then. He was on the rim of a large canyon. He jumped down and grunted when he landed with a thud. The coordinates of his twin was burned into his memory banks. A large pile of rocks and boulders seemed to mark the grave. It seemed the Autobots had honor to bury his twin and not just leave the offline body out in the open.

He walked over to the grave, when Dreadwing got close he froze. The grave was empty. Claw marks were around the grave, the rocks were pushed around, and it seemed Skyquake clawed his way out of the grave. Dreadwing walked over to the claw marks, and studied them, they were Skyquake's alright.

It didn't make any since, if Skyquake was still alive, Dreadwing would have felt it. He felt Skyquake go offline; Dreadwing would never forget the pain of losing his twin.

Dreadwing noticed something glowing purple in the corner of his optic. He walked over to the purple glowing shard and pulled it out of the ground.

Dark energon.

Dreadwing had heard of this type of energon, it even brought the Nemesis to life. The dark energon was supposed to be the blood of unicron, and it could bring offline cybertronians back to life; if the stories were true.

Dreadwing connected the dots; someone dishonored Skyquake by bringing him back to life. Dreadwing's optics narrowed. Megatron lied to him, and dishonored their family. Anger and saddens awoke within Dreadwing. He made fists with his servos.

A single energon tear ran down Dreadwing's faceplate and dropped to the wet ground, mixing energon and water together. Dreadwing raised his head and yelled in anger, his voice echoed off the canyon walls, making it seem the canyon understood his pain. Lighting lit up the sky and thunder soon followed. Even the sky seemed to understand his pain.

**Nemesis**

In three days of being on the Nemesis, only the talkative Soundwave and a few vehicons were Smokescreen's visitors. Despite a few dents, small energon leaks, and very weird dreams about wolfs, he was fine. Soundwave electrocuted him and the vehicons used him as a punching bag, but all an all he was fine. The dreams were getting weirder. Wolfs were running from something evil. A large dark purple wolf with one good eye; ice and snow all around, and energon staining the frozen ground.

'_Thank Primus Megatron hasn't showed up,_' Smokescreen thought to himself.

Smokescreen wished to himself that Bumblebee was alright. Smokescreen didn't even know if Bee was still alive. Smokescreen barely knew Bumblebee but still had the right to care about him. _'Primus, my arms hurt like the Pit.'_ Smokescreen was still hanging by his arms, so he could barely move them, he still could kick though. But want was the point? The Cons would only hit harder. Smokescreen sighed to himself, '_Second time being captured. So much for being a good warrior.'_ It seemed like hours of talking to himself, when the door to his cell opened.

Dreadwing.

Smokescreen had heard stories of Dreadwing. A loyal Deception, and loved to blow things up. Dreadwing walked to the hanging Smokescreen and the Autobot noticed the second in command was dripping water on the floor. "Autobot, do you know what loyalty is?" Smokescreen looked at Dreadwing like he was dumb bot, and answered, "Yes, I do. Do you Con? And by the way it's Smokescreen" Smokescreen knew being a smart aft will most likely make the second in command angry, but Smokescreen didn't care.

"I do Smokescreen, I was loyal to Megatron." Smokescreen looked confused, "You said 'was,' like in past tense." Dreadwing nodded, "I was, until he dishonored my brother, Skyquake. Megatron brought him back from the dead." Smokescreen stared in shock, '_You can be bots back from the Well of Allsparks!'_ Smokescreen for once shut his mouth and listened to the Con. "I can no longer trust Megatron. I'm going to let you go and bridge you somewhere. Soundwave is helping Knockout with the relic, so he won't be watching the cameras for once."

Dreadwing walked over to the controls and entered a code. Smokescreen soon fell to the floor and landed with a thud. Smokescreen rubbed his wrists and moved his shoulders, making sure they wouldn't lock up later. Smokescreen got up slowly, "We have to rescue Bumblebee, I'm not leaving him here." Dreadwing nodded, "I will get the bridge ready. His cell is at the end of the next hallway, I made sure no bot would be in there. I have not seen him, so I don't know his condition, if it's good or bad. Go"

Smokescreen ran to the door and opened it, but looked over his shoulder and said, "How do I know you're telling me the truth, about helping us?" Dreadwing walked passed Smokescreen, looked both ways, "On my honor, my word and on my twin's empty grave, I'm trying to help you." Dreadwing went left and turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

**A/N...Dreadwing doesn't know that Starscream raised Skyquake, he thinks Megatron did it because Megatron LOVES Dark Energon**


	4. Chapter 4

WolfBane Ch. 4

**Somewhere on Cybertron. Three days ago.**

A large dark purple Cybertronian walked up to a monitor and pushed a button that made the high pitched alarm stop. He then typed with his one hand and a picture formed on the screen. The picture was a relic that was lost long ago during the War for Cybertron. A glowing green crystal inside a clear case with a wolf head carved in it. Then a planet came on the screen, coordinates as well. He made this weapon years before his isolation. The planet was far away, but with his space bridge it wouldn't be a problem getting there and getting his prize and his soon to be experiments.

He started typing again that would active the relic and turn the poor bots who found it, into wolfs. He looked at the planet again and was surprised that is was the planet he sent the earlier experiments too. At least five of them. All of them were wolfs, and were in stasis on the planet. When the relic was active, they would be awaken. He was deep in thought when the alarm started going off again. The relic signal disappeared. He knew it must be hidden by a shield. The relic deactivated, because of the shield, but would still send a small signal to the bots it was by when it was active. If the relic didn't deactivate, the bots would change within hours, but because of this delay it would take a few weeks at most. But if the bots came out of the shield, the transformation would be fast and painful.

He had waited years in isolation to have a logic reason to leave Cybertron.

"Finally."

**/BREAKLINE/**

Smokescreen watched as Dreadwing walked out of view, before he stealthy ran to Bee's cell. True to Dreadwing's word, there wasn't a Con in sight, not even guards for the cell. Smokescreen slowed when he reached the right door. The door opened. The sight before him shocked him. Bumblebee was hanging, like he was earlier, but a lot of energon was on the floor below the scout. Smokescreen slowly walked to Bumblebee, scared that he might be offline. Bee's optics were very dim.

"Bumblebee?"

Said bot slowly looked up from the floor he was staring at. Smokescreen gasped, Bumblebee didn't have the mask on, and he even had a mouth. Energon was slowly leaking from where the mask was ripped off at the sides of Bumblebee's face. With the mask gone, Smokescreen saw a very large scar starting from Bee's face and going down his neck. It was very ugly and very hard not to notice. Also with the mask gone Bumblebee looked very young, much younger then Smokescreen even.

Smokescreen stopped staring at Bee and ran to the controls and typed in a code. Bumblebee tried to land on his feet, but failed horribly and landed on his right arm. Bumblebee tried to yell in pain but nothing came out. Smokescreen ran over to Bumblebee as he tried to yell. "We have to go, please get up, Bee. Ratchet can fix you up when we get back to base," Smokescreen tried to help Bumblebee up. Smokescreen cursed to himself when he saw that Bumblebee was missing a door-wing.

Bumblebee's right arm hung loosely at his side, his shoulder leaking energon. "Can you walk?" Smokescreen asked with worry in his voice. Bumblebee slowly nodded.

Smokescreen ran to the door and looked out. Nothing. Dreadwing never said where the bridge room was at. Great. Smokescreen was starting to doubt Dreadwing when a green flash brightened the room. A ground bridge was swirling at the back of the room. Bumblebee looked weaker then before. "Come on Bee, lets go,"

Smokescreen wrapped Bee's left arm over his neck and supported most of Bee's weight. Both Autobots walked slowly through the ground bridge and into the unknown.

**/Nemesis/**

Knockout was scanning the relic for what seemed like the hundred time, when Soundwave walked up to him and on his visor it had an energy reading of a ground bridge being active on the ship. "Where is this coming from Soundwave?" Knockout asked. Soundwave brought up a map of the ship. It was coming from one of the Autobot cells. The main source was coming from the ground bridge control room. Knockout started running to the cell and contacted Megatron about the escape. Megatron would meet him there. Knockout saw some vehicons walking and commanded them to go to the ground bridge control room right away.

Knockout saw Megatron run into the cell with his sword out, there was a green glow coming from the room. Knockout entered right when Megatron ran through it. _'Great.' _Knockout thought. Knockout ran through the portal and exited right when it closed, '_Close one.'_ Knockout looked around; this was the same forest from a few days ago. The darkness closed around the medic and made him shuttered. _'Something is wrong here.'_

Knockout turned on his head lights and saw an energon trail leading away from him. Knockout's sensors picked up a scream that didn't sound like a Cybertronian or from an animal of this planet. He started running to the sound when he fell and started screaming. He arched his back and screamed. His back stretched, his shoulders becoming round. Knockout felt his head change into something bigger, with more sharp teeth. He looked at his hands and saw them change into paws. His legs changed shape so he could walk on all fours. He screamed again, his metal body groaning with pressure as it changed.

**/Autobot base/**

An alarm was going off and a picture of Bumblebee and Smokescreen popped up on the monitor, with coordinates. It was the same coordinates as three days ago. All the Autobots ran to the monitor. Acree was in Jack's garage keeping watch. "Ratchet open the ground bridge," Optimus deep voice commanded. "Optimus, you know this could be a trap." Ratchet answered grimly. Optimus thought this over, "It may be a trap, but Bumblebee and Smokescreen have been missing for three days. They might need medic treatment. Bulkhead and I will go and find them, get the medic bay ready." Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the two Autobots ran through. Ratchet then contacted Acree, letting her know about the situation. She would be there in a few minutes.

Ratchet looked at the monitor when the missing Autobot signals went offline. Ratchet's optics widened and he contacted Optimus, "Optimus their signals are gone! Optimus?" Static greeted Ratchet. _'Scrap.'_

Acree raced in the base at top speeds and transformed by Ratchet. "Go through the bridge and find Optimus and Bulkhead." Acree nodded and started running when something walked through the bridge. It was neither an Autobot nor Deception; it was a large light grey wolf.

**A/N…..Shockwave! This chapter is shorter then the rest, sorry about that. This chapter was hard to write, my mind was somewhere else during this. Review, favorite, and follow, it helps me write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

WolfBane Ch: 5

**Warning: This chapter is a little graphic, energon and things like that.**

**A few minutes earlier….. **

The first things he was aware of is that he was lying down on a forest floor, little needles were poking him in the side, had his eyes closed, and didn't remember how he got here. He slowly opened his eyes, very bad idea because the world spun. He closed his eyes and waited until the world stopped spinning. He slowly opened his eyes again; the world was dark but thankfully he could see in the dark. Large trees surrounded him; he could hear water moving nearby, most likely a small creek. He raised his head and smelled the air. It smelled like redwood trees, the scent was musty like mold. There were other scents was well. There were others like him, and a few who weren't.

He slowly got up, rising to all four. He took a step forward and stumbled and almost fell to the ground. He growled in response. If he was weak a pack could easily find him and kill him. He slowly started walking, letting instinct take over. Once he could walk without stumbling, he noticed a green glow nearby. His instinct was yelling at him telling him to run, but a part of him was telling him to go to it. It seemed familiar to him, as if it was something from his past. It could be something from his past because he didn't remember a thing.

He slowly walked toward the green swirling thing. He made himself as large as he could, raising his tail and baring his sharp canine teeth. He may be weak but he didn't want other wolves to know that. As he neared the green swirling thing he smelled the air again to make sure nothing was stalking him. Three wolves and two other things he couldn't name. He moved his ears trying to hear anything that could be a threat. He heard the footsteps of the two things over where he was earlier. He couldn't hear the other wolves.

He looked back into the shadows of the night before he walked through the green portal.

**/Autobot Base/**

The two Autobots stared at the large wolf that entered the base through the ground bridge. Most of it was grey, with a dark grey strip running down its back, its eyebrows and shoulders were a light red, and on its neck was blue stripe that run down to its chest and on its belly. The back paws were the same blue has well. The eyes were a dark blue. The wolf was large. If it stood by Optimus, the wolf ears would meet his shoulders. The wolf was almost as wide as Bulkhead.

The wolf took a few steps forward and tilted its head as if it was confused. It lowered its tail and stopped baring its teeth. It starting walking toward the shocked Autobots and did something unexpected.

"Ra-Ratchet"

Ratchet and Arcee stared at the wolf in shock, it spoke! Ratchet noticed the eyes looked different, before the eyes seemed lost and confused. Now the blue eyes seemed full of energy and looked at them as if it knew them. Ratchet also noticed the color scheme was the same as Smokescreen. Ratchet glanced at Arcee; she had her arm blades out and was in a defense position. "Arcee lower your weapons." Arcee looked at him as if he lost his mind, but slowly she transformed her arms back to normal.

"Arcee, what do you see?" The medic said as he slowly walked to the wolf and started to scan it. The wolf didn't mind, if anything it tried to get closer to the medic and tried to speak again, but the only sound that escape was a whine. "How can you trust that thing? It could attack you!" She heard the old medic sigh, "Arcee, the color is the same as Smokescreen's and the wolf has a signal." The old medic gave a sad look to the wolf.

"It's Smokescreen's signal."

Smokescreen moved back toward the ground bridge, he looked at the ground bridge and back at his friends. "Need help." Smokescreen turned around and ran through the ground bridge.

Arcee looked at the old medic, "Do we follow?" Ratchet walked to the med bay and got a first aid kit and the ground bridge controller, why it was in there he had no idea. "We have to. If Smokescreen has turned into, what humans call a wolf. That might be why Smokescreen's and Bumblebee's signals disappeared." Ratchet and Arcee ran through the ground bridge and closed it, leaving their base quiet.

When the two Autobots ran out of the portal, they gasped. Smokescreen was fighting a few vehicons, well more likely tearing them to pieces. The large wolf grabbed an arm of a vehicon with his sharp teeth and ripped it off at the shoulder. Energon ran down the vechicon's side. Smokescreen used his front paws to push the poor vechicon to the ground and crushed its chest. Making the ground blue with the energon blood. With energon on his muzzle and paws, he faced the other Cons and growled. The Cons turned and ran.

He turned around to face the Autobots; blue energon was dripping off his muzzle. "What took you?" Smokescreen's voice was normal, smooth and cocky like before. Arcee walked over to the wolf. "Sounds like you can talk normal again, Smokescreen." Smokescreen looked down at her. "My mind was somewhere else before. You miss me?" Arcee smiled, "You wish."

"Come on you two, we have to find Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Ratchet said well trying to find their signals. Smokescreen raised his head and smelled the air, trying to locate the missing Autobots. "Optimus and Bulkhead are over there a ways." Smokescreen stated as he started walking away from the battle ground. Ratchet and Arcee shared a glance but didn't say anything. Ratchet asked, "Do you know why your signal disappeared before?" Smokescreen didn't look back, "When I changed, my signal was blocked. That's all I know."

Well Smokescreen led them to the others, he told them about Bumblebee's condition and about the dreams he had earlier. He stopped mid-sentence and growled. "What is it?" Smokescreen smelled the air again. He raised his tail and bared his teeth and turned around. Ratchet and Arcee turned around too, what they saw shocked them.

A wolf that was much larger then Smokescreen, with fur as black as the darkest night and eyes of pure gold; stood in front of them. The black wolf just looked at them; the golden eyes were full of wisdom and knowledge. The wolf raised its head and howled, the wolf's voice echoed throughout the forest. Smokescreen stopped growling, "We need to find the others." He turned around and ran. The two Autobots looked at the black wolf, and then they ran after Smokescreen. They didn't notice a sliver wolf walk out of the shadows of the night with the relic.

The Autobots finally caught up with Smokescreen. The mainly grey wolf was sitting on the ground and was listening. Arcee walked right up to Smokescreen, "What the frag was that about?" Smokescreen looked at her, "Something is wrong, I smell others. More wolves and one more cybertronian than before." He raised his head and smelled the air again. "I can smell Bumblebee, but he is in the opposite direction. You two find Optimus and Bulkhead, I will find Bumblebee." Ratchet walked up to Smokescreen and was about to speak when Arcee spoke up, "Since when do we take orders from you?"

Smokescreen whipped his head around and growled, showing his energon stained teeth. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Smokescreen's eyes widen, and he stopped growling, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." Arcee put her hand on his front leg, "When we find the others, we can help you." Smokescreen looked down at her, "Optimus and Bulkhead are fighting a few vehicons further ahead, you will hear them soon. When I find Bee, we will find you." With that the giant wolf turned around and ran.

Ratchet and Arcee started walking in the direction that Smokescreen said Optimus and Bulkhead were. After a few moments of silence, Arcee asked "Have you ever seen something this weird?" Ratchet answered, "In all my years, no." When the medic stopped talking, fighting could be heard. Ratchet transformed one arm to a sword and Arcee transformed both her arms into arm blades. Both Autobots ran toward the noise.

**/Breakline/**

Smokescreen ran as fast as he could, he was so close. He smelled a cybertronian nearby, and a lot of wolves. He stopped in his tracks, he heard someone. "One specimen is still missing, that is illogical." Smokescreen slowly walked toward the voice. He saw a purple bot moving between the trees, the bot was dragging a yellow wolf by the tail behind him. The wolf's front and back legs were tied, so it was impossible to run. The wolf's muzzle was tied as well. Smokescreen was revived and confused, Bee's wounds were healed.

Smokescreen quietly followed the bot, making sure he wouldn't be heard. He followed the bot for a while, but a strange odor was getting stronger. The purple bot stopped, "Did you retrieve the relic?" Smokescreen hid behind a redwood tree and watched. His eyes widen when the black wolf from earlier and a sliver wolf came into view, they were the ones he smelled. The sliver wolf walked up to the purple bot and put the relic on the ground right by the feet of the mech. "You were the logical choice. Both of you will come with me to Cybertron, the rest of the pack will stay here. Come."

A bridge appeared in front of the bot and the wolves. The bot was about to enter when the sliver wolf turned around and started growling. The black wolf raised his tail and snapped his teeth. That was the only warning as all hell broke loose. The Autobots ran toward them and started shooting. The sliver wolf ran and tackled Bulkhead. The wolf was trying to get its teeth around his throat. Bulkhead tried to throw the beast off him but because the wolf was bigger than him they just rolled around, trying to get an advantage. The wolf finally got its teeth around Bulkhead's throat and was about to tear it out when Smokescreen tackled it. They rolled around and snapped at each other, biting whatever they could get ahold of.

Smokescreen smelled more wolves enter the battle. He whimpered when someone grabbed his tail and threw him through the ground bridge. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting something hard before he was greeted with darkness.

** A/N….What's up readers? Well I got news for you; it took me a month to update because I had surgery a few weeks ago. When I got home I was like 'I'm going to write because I have nothing use to do.' I got on my laptop and guess what? IT BROKE! I brought it to the computer guy and he said 'a week or so.' Guess what? That was 3 weeks ago! So I'm using a friend's laptop to write this chapter. **

** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really helps. Tell me if you want the next chapter to be centered on Bumblebee or Smokescreen. Knockout and Megatron will be talked about next chapter, or maybe seen, not sure yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

WolfBane: Ch. 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. By the way I got a job so I have very little free time. Warning; It gets graphic. Disclaimer; I don't own transformers, but I do own the story line. **

Shockwave walked through the same ground bridge that hethrew the Autobot wolf**. **He was still dragging the yellow Autobot wolf by the tail. When Shockwave found the yellow wolf, he made sure he wouldn't wake until he was back at his lab. He entered his Earth base and saw the grey wolf that he threw earlier. The wolf was knocked out cold, as the humans would say it.

He went in a room and walked over to a table and tied down the yellow wolf. The table was in the middle of the room and had a light above it. The wolf was tied down on its stomach, the front paws were tied down by its large head. The tail, the hips, the shoulders, the neck and the muzzle were strapped down, making sure the wolf couldn't escape on its own. Shockwave inserted wires in the head of the wolf and an energon drip in the right front leg. Shockwave needed the wolf to be strong to survive the experiments that he had planned.

Shockwave did the same to the other wolf in another room. Each wolf had a different room, so when they woke they would think they were alone. He walked to the security room and looked at the cameras that he had stationed in his Earth base. The small base had a security room, his berth room, an energon storage room and four rooms that had wolves inside them. The yellow one with a scar, a dark grey one, a red one and a light grey one. The first three were confused and scared when the scientist found them. He easily knocked them out and tied them up.

The Earth base was in what the humans call the South Pole. When Shockwave used the space bridge a few days ago he was transported to the ice land. The dark purple scientist happened upon a human base that was large enough for his experiments. It helped him that the base was buried in ice. Most if not all signals were blocked. Shockwave needed a base on Earth, a ground bridge used less energon then a space bridge and he didn't have a lot of energon left. That was another reason he needed an Earth base, he needed energon.

Shockwave looked at the cameras again and walked out of the security and into the yellow wolfs room. Thankfully Shockwave brought equipment from Cybertron. He went into the yellow wolfs room first because he had all his equipment station in there.

The wolf was still in stasis, good. Shockwave grabbed a scalpel and raised it to the wolf's head. He placed it between the ears and slowly cut a line between the ears, energon slowly was starting to leak out of the cut. He stretched the skin and clipped the skin to the ears. Shockwave washed the wound out and looked at the skull of the animal. It's amazing that the relic could turn a Cybertronian into a flesh creature; they still have energon instead of blood. He preceded the operation and used a drill to make holes in the white skull.

The wolf's eyes started moving under their eyelids. As to be expected, Shockwave put the wolf in stasis but didn't give it painkillers. So even in stasis, or what ever flesh creatures call power down; the wolf was in extreme pain. When four holes were drilled in the skull, he picked up a larger laser scalpel and cut into the thick skull. It was a slow process, cutting four straight lines into the skull bone. When Shockwave was done cutting there was a small square cut into the skull of the yellow wolf. He put the laser scalpel back and used a rag to clean his single servo, which was coated in energon. Shockwave noticed the wolf was jerking every now and then. The scientist opened an eye lid and looked at the eye. The wolf's eyes were rolled back, so the whiteness of the eye was the only thing showing. He needed to hurry before this wolf went into shock from the pain.

Shockwave slowly used his claws on his servo to remove the piece of skull. He put the piece on the table and grabbed a small chip and gently placed it on the brain. The chip would send signals (that Shockwave sent) through the brain and through the body. The chip would also make the wolf simple minded, Shockwave couldn't have a warrior that questions him.

Shockwave put the piece of skull back and put the skin back into its place. He didn't stitch the skin together because the wolf could heal extremely fast. Within minutes the wound, even the skull wound would heal. Shockwave cleaned all of his energon stained tools and did the same surgery to the other wolves, he almost lost the red one.

Later when all the wolves were healed he took a CNA sample, Shockwave wanted to see who the wolves were in their past life. He had CNA samples of the other wolves also. Three were Autobots and two were Decepticons, he forgot their names long ago, but their files were still around. He put the CNA samples in the machine that would tell him who the wolves were.

He entered the coordinates of where he found the wolves, somewhere in North America. He activated the ground bridge and walked through. He left the battle earlier when he threw the grey wolf through the ground bridge. He left the other wolves fighting the Autobots. He still needed the two wolves to show the new ones how to act.

The large black one is the Alpha of the pack. The sliver one is the Beta. There were no Deltas. The dark brown wolf was the Caretaker, the light brown wolf was the Sentinel and a black wolf, smaller then the Alpha, but still larger then most was the Hunter. The pack could still function without the Alpha and the Beta.

Shockwave walked across the old battle field, old energon staining the ground. The planet's sun was high up in the sky, when he left earlier the sun was starting to lighten up the sky. No offlined bodies were found, the Autobots most likely retreated back to base before one of them could be offlined by one of the large wolves.

Shockwave called the wolves to come in him. A few minutes later the pack appeared. If the wolves were injured in the short battle, it didn't show because of the fast healing factor. He activated the bridge and ordered the Alpha and the Beta to go to the base. He then ordered the other wolves to find energon mines in the area, stealth mode. The wolves ran and disappeared into the forest.

He walked through the bridge and went to the machine that had the CNA samples. He looked at the yellow one first.

**Young Autobot; **

**Name, Bumblebee**

Shockwave knew that name, Bumblebee was the Prime's prized scout and he lost his voice box to Megatron. Only Autobot survivor at Tyger Pax. Very few bots didn't know who Bumblebee was.

He looked at the red wolf's CNA

** Young Decepticon;**

**Name, Knockout**

Shockwave knew of this bot as well, Megatron's personal medic, loved his paint job. He looked at the light grey wolf's CNA.

**Young Autobot;**

** Name, Smokescreen**

Shockwave didn't know who that was, he hasn't even heard of him. He looked at the large dark grey wolf's CNA, he nearly dropped the sample. The Alpha and the Beta looked at him worried. He read it again to make sure he read it right.

**Decepticon**

** Name, Megatron**

"Scrap!"

**A/N…..I lied! All of you wanted Bumblebee, but I did Shockwave. Didn't see that coming did ya. I know, short chapter and nothing really happened, hopefully next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

WolfBane Ch. 7

He slowly opened his heavy eyes. Something was wrong; his eyes didn't want to stay open. He forced his tired eyes open, he needed to find out were he was. He tried to look around; he bared his teeth when he couldn't move his head. His blue eyes looked around instead; he was in a small room with a light above him. He tried to move his limbs but they were strapped down like his head. He bared his teeth; anything could attack him well he was strapped down and easily kill him. He tried to break the straps by getting up.

They started to tear when the sound of a door opening behind him stopped him from trying to escape. He heard something walk towards him, the something walked on all fours. The foot steps were light and gentle, as if the creature cared how it walked. He tried to look at the thing that was walking toward him, but his head was still strapped down. He didn't growl because the creature might think he growled to insult it. If he made the creature mad it might attack and kill him.

When he saw something in the corner of his eye, he moved his eyes to look at the creature. His eyes widen in surprise. Standing beside him was a beautiful sliver wolf. The scent coming off the wolf was saying the wolf was a female, a beautiful at that. The she wolf moved closer so he could clearly see her. Her sliver fur was smooth, not a single hair was out of place. Her eyes were liquid gold with green flakes; the color of the green was as new as fresh spring grass.

She sat on the ground, clearly saying she wasn't afraid of him. Who would be afraid of a wolf that was strapped down? No one.

He looked straight into the golden eyes and she stared back into his blue eyes. It was a silent battle; who ever looked away first was the loser. Minutes passed and the two wolves didn't move a muscle, they didn't even blink. Finally he looked away; he couldn't look at her eyes anymore. There was so much wisdom in those golden eyes. He felt lost looking in those eyes, he questioned everything when he looked into those she wolf's golden eyes. He felt empty but at the same time he felt whole.

She got up and walked so she was in front of him. He put his ears back against his head. The gesture said he was at her mercy. She could easily kill him, but she simply sat in front of him and started smelling his face. Her head was larger then his is, her snout was longer and wider; a perfect smelling snout. Her sliver ears were a medium length, not too small but not to big.

He must have done something wrong because she snapped her teeth a few inches away from his snout. If he wasn't tied down he would've rolled on his back; that was saying she could kill him, he was putting his life in her paws. But because of the straps, he simply flattened his ears making them smaller, and looked away from her. And just to make her happy, he started whining, or tried to anyway. Nothing came out, nothing.

The she wolf must have sensed his confusion and fear because she started licking his snout, she was trying to clam him. He tried again, nothing, what was wrong with him? He looked in her golden eyes, he was scared and sad. Why couldn't he make any sound?

He felt something brush against his mind, another presence. He tried to shield himself, but the presence was slowly getting into his mind. The presence was trying to clam him. '_Young one_?'

He didn't know what to think, he was so confused. He heard the voice in his mind; he was going crazy for sure. He heard the voice giggle, it was a female, '_You are not crazy young one.'_ He looked around for the source of the voice, '_Young one, look in front of you.'_ He looked at the sliver wolf, she looked down at him, her lips were upward as if she was trying to smile. '_I am speaking to you,_' her lips didn't move to speak. '_Young one, think to speak, that is how we speak to one another. We don't use our mouth to speak, we use our minds. Try it.'_

He focused as hard as he could, it was harder then he thought. It should be easy, because all he had to do was think. '_It takes time young one. You will learn in time, but now you must rest.'_ The presence slowly left his mind, the presence's warmth left as well. The she wolf got up and walked toward the door that was behind him. He heard the door open and close, the presence was gone.

He closed his blue eyes and slowly fell asleep, his yellow body slowly went limb.

**/Breakline/**

Shockwave looked at the relic, for once in his life; he didn't have a clue what to do. He wasn't sure if he could turn Megatron back to normal. His logic circuits never thought he would need to turn one of his wolves back to normal. He didn't want some bot to try to turn one of his wolves back to normal. When he found out that the large dark grey wolf was his Lord, he quickly removed the chip from Megatron's brain.

Shockwave looked at his Master; he never thought Megatron would be turned into one of his wolves. Sure he did have two wolves that were Deceptions once, but they were low ranking, no one would miss them. But every Con needed Megatron; even Starscream needed Megatron to guide him, even though the second in command would never admit to it.

He was deep in thought when he felt a presence against his mind and a large wolf entered the room. It was one of the wolves, the leader, Alpha. Shockwave renamed all of the wolves when they woke up for the first time as a wolf. He didn't want them to remember their past life. He simply chose the name Alpha for the leader because that is what he is. An Alpha, a leader.

The wolves spoke to one another in their minds; no one could hear them unless the wolves chose to speak to them. If the bot knew how speak with their mind, they could talk to the wolf, even if the wolf didn't want to speak to them.

"What is it? I'm busy with Lord Megatron." Shockwave said with his always clam voice, but in side he was going crazy trying to think of a way to fix Megatron. _'The yellow one is awake. I thought you might want to know. Moonlight is with him now.'_ "Your logic is sound; tell me when the others awaken." The wolf nodded and walked out of the room.

Shockwave looked at the relic again; the green gem was glowing brightly. All of a sudden an idea popped up in his mind. If he connected the relic to Megatron's mind and reversed the relics' signal and sent the signal into Megatron's frame it might turn him back.

Might.

It might not work at all, or it could turn him into a wolf again if it did work. There were so many possibilities, but he had to try. He told Alpha and Moonlight not to bother him and he started working.

After a long time of connecting the relic to Megatron's frame, he activated the relic. He reversed the signal, hoping to would work. The relic was glowing so brightly he had to shield his optic with his servo. After want seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the glowing stopped. He moved his servo away from his optic and was shocked.

Lying right in front of him was a normal Megatron with his optics open. He looked at the scientist and looked around the room, "Shockwave, what in the Pit happened?"

**A/N….Hello readers, thanks for all the reviews and the good stuff. Here's the part that I need your help with. You guys can name the other wolves, because I think that would be fun and because my mind is blank. Alpha is the big black wolf and Moonlight is the big female sliver wolf. In a week or so, I'll take a look at the names you wrote down and I'll choose my favorite ones, (please say what name goes with each wolf. Just don't put names because that would be confusing trying to figure out what name goes to what wolf) The descriptions of the wolves are in chapter 6. **

** If I choose your wolf name I'll tell people it was your idea for the wolf name. You can choose a wolf name for Bee, Smokescreen and Knockout too.**

** P.S….Spoiler…The wolves aren't OCs. **


	8. Chapter 8

WolfBane Ch. 8

**A/N…..Thanks to SoulBeeGirl for Bees', Smokescreens' and Knockouts' wolf names. Thank you.**

**Bee- Lighting  
Smokescreen- Silverline  
Knockout- Fang**

'_Mind talking'_

After weeks away from Jasper, Raf was finally back. The human boy was excited to be back, not because he was back in his home town, but because he could hang out with Bee again. Since he was in Iowa he couldn't call Bee and talk to him, plus it would be weird if one of his relatives asks who he was talking to; he couldn't just say, 'Just a giant transforming alien robot that I've been hanging out with for the last year or so.'

"Rafael?" His mother asked, Raf's mother noticed he was staring at the Autobot's base in the distance. She didn't know that the giant rock was a military silo with aliens in it. You could barely see it on the horizon, but when you go a 100 miles an hour, you get there pretty fast. "Yes mama?" He always called his mother, mama. He grew up saying it, and his mom always said he should be proud of his heritage; his mother came from Mexico and had an accent. Raf didn't have an spanish accent, but his mama taught him a little spanish.

"When you finish unpacking your things, you can go to Jack's place. You said you wanted to hang out with him when we got back." Raf smiled, so someone did listen to him going to Iowa. He hugged his mama, "Thanks mama!" She hugged him back and was about to say something when she noticed two of her other children were about to kill each other. She stopped hugging Raf and stomped her way over there and started to yell at them. Raf sighed, so much for that mother and son bonding time.

He unpacked his things, his clothing and a few rocks he found in Iowa. On the out side, they seemed like normal rocks, but inside there were crystals, very small crystals. The rocks were called geodes. Amazing things they were. He put them on his head board and headed out of the house.

He got his cell phone out and called Bee, man he was excited. He moved the cell phone away from his ear when he was welcomed with loud static.

Odd.

He tried three more times, maybe Bee was scouting under ground again, but Raf remembered Bee asked Optimus if he could take today off and hang out with Raf. It was a day before Raf left; Bee and Raf went to Optimus and asked him, Bee had to use his puppy eyes, but in the end Optimus agreed to it. Static each time. Now Raf was worried.

Raf decide to all Jack, maybe he knew why Bee wasn't answering. After the third ring jack picked up, "Hello?" Raf frowned, Jack sounded upset, did something happen while he was gone? "Hey Jack, I'm back and Bee isn't answering. Do you know why?" Raf heard Jack talk to some one and it sounded like Optimus. Now Raf was really worried, did something happen to Bee? "My mom will pick you up in a few minutes," Jack said and then hanged up.

Raf was freaking out when June picked him up. "Where's Bee? What happened? Tell me something!" Raf yelled at June, he was freaking out; big time. June looked at Raf, she looked like she hasn't slept in days. "Optimus will tell you everything, Raf." Raf was about to tear his hair out and was about to cry. He started to think the worst; was Bee dead? Did a Con kill Bee during a fight? Was Bee in a coma; Raf didn't now if the bots could be in a coma, maybe they could, maybe Bee was in one. Was Bee attacked and severely injured?

It seemed like hours getting to the Autobot base. As soon as the car stopped, Raf hopped out and ran to Optimus, "What happen to Bee?!" Raf yelled. Raf was surprised at himself, he just yelled at Optimus Prime. He yelled at a giant alien that could kill him in a second. He was sad, confused, and mad at the same time. Optimus put his servo by Raf and Raf climbed on. Optimus put him by the monitor with Jack and Miko; they looked sad.

Now because Raf was higher he saw two Autobots were missing; Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Raf crossed his arms, "What. Happened?" He was pissed. That never happened; never.

"Raf, something happened last week. Something with Smokescreen and Bumblebee," Optimus started. Ten minutes later the story was told and Raf was in shock. His friends, Bee and Smokescreen were captured by the Cons trying to get a new relic, and then they turned into a wolf because of the new relic. Then Shockwave took them somewhere. Now the Autobots had no idea where they were at. That is a lot to take in.

Raf looked at Optimus, tears in his eyes, "What can I do to help?"

**/Breakline/**

The yellow wolf stretched his legs. Finally he was free from the straps that held him down for so long. After he woke up from his deep sleep, he tore the straps off. He remembered the silver she wolf that came earlier, how she talked with her mind and how he couldn't make any noise. Not a growl, howl or anything. The wolf tried to get out of the room, but the door wouldn't open; he clawed at the door, but he didn't even make a mark.

The wolf started pacing, the room was too small; he needed to be out in the open, he needed to run under the sun and the moon. He needed to feel the wind run across his yellow fur. He was deep in thought when the door to the room opened. He lowered his tail and moved his ears against his head. In the door way was a one optic purple bot. The wolf was smaller then the purple bot, barely. "Come with me," the purple mech said and walked out of the room.

The wolf's ears twitched and he slowly followed the purple bot, "My name is Shockwave, you will listen to everything Lord Megatron and I say. We are your Masters. Do you understand?"

_'I understand, Master,' _the yellow wolf thought to his new master. '_Master, why don't I remember anything?' _Shockwave stopped and turned around, "The Autobots are to blame. The Autobots removed your memories before Lord Megatron and I could rescue Silverline, Fang and you." Shockwave turned around and started walking again, _'Master, what's my name? I don't remember it.' _

"Your name is Lighting."

Shockwave and Lighting walked into a small rec. room, Lighting's tail went between his back legs. Sitting in the rec. room was a red wolf that was bigger then him, a light grey wolf that was slightly bigger then him, a large black wolf and the she wolf and a large grey bot with a cannon on his right arm. He noticed the black wolf had gold eyes like the she wolf. The red wolf had red eyes and the light grey wolf had blue eyes.

"Everyone this is Lighting," Shockwave pointed to the yellow wolf. Lighting hid behind Shockwave, he saw the other wolves look at him. They saw the scar on his neck, although he didn't remember how he got the large scar, he felt sad inside when others saw it. There wasn't any fur on the scar so everyone could see it.

The light grey wolf walked over to the shy Lighting, _'My name is Silverline. You don't have to hide.' _ Silverline started to smell Lighting, Lighting smelled him back. Silverline's scent was energy, this is a weird wolf. The grey wolf was moving constantly, he was never still. After Silverline smelled Lighting, Silverline started chasing his tail; he yelped in pain when he bit it to hard.

The red wolf rolled his eyes, _'Name's Fang, don't forget it, runt.'_ The black wolf growled at Fang, _'Be nice Fang, or I will make you remember your place.'_ Fang lowered his ears and his tail moved between his back legs. The large black wolf turned his large head toward Lighting, _'My name is Alpha. I am the leader of the pack. You have already met Moonlight.' _Moonlight was sitting by Alpha, she wasn't as large as he was, but was still bigger then him.

Lighting slowly came out of hiding; he saw the grey bot glare at him with his red optics. He looked away from those hateful optics. "I'm sending all of you to the rest of the pack, I will return in three days," Shockwave said as he powered up the ground bridge. "Go."

Alpha went through the bridge followed by Moonlight, then Fang, then the overexcited Silverline, and then the very last, Lighting went through. On the other side was a forest. There were so many scents, almost overpowering. Lighting looked behind him as the bridge closed.

_'Young ones,' _Alpha said.

Each wolf turned toward Alpha, _'We must speak about Shockwave. He lies to us,' _Lighting's ears went up, so did Fang's and Sivlerline's. Lighting defended his master, _'Shockwave rescued us from the Autobots, he saved us.'_

Alpha growled, _'He lied. He has lied to all of us; he did not rescue you from the Autobots. He turned you into what you are. It's his fault we don't remember anything. We were Autobots and Deceptions, then HE took everything away. HE turned us into his personal slaves, doing his bidding for years. HE sent us to this planet and put us in stasis for years. Now he turned more Autobots and Deceptions into wolves for his own personal gain.' _

Could it be true? Was he an Autobot or Deception before he was turned into a wolf?

Fang's red fur was high on his back, he was pissed, _'So we're slaves! Fang isn't my real name, is it?!'_

Moonlight walked over to the pissed off Fang, _'Clam down Fang, we have a plan.' _Silverline was pacing, _'A plan!? A plan to free us from Shockwave and Megatron?' _

Alpha smiled, his sharp teeth showing, _'My plan is simple, we free ourselves from Shockwave.' _Lighting snapped his teeth, he was mad like every one else, '_How do we free ourselves from Shockwave?'_

Alpha's answer was easy, '_We kill him.' _


End file.
